Gong Xi Fa Cai ―Full Story―
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kebenaran di antara dusta, saling bertumpuk hingga membentuk dosa ―tahun baru, untuk awal yang baru. rada historis/AU [Yuu, Yan He, Longya Y., Moke Z., Xin Hua., Qingxian M., Xia Yu Yao.]


Mempelai wanita berdiri tegap, walau wajahnya tertutupi cadar tipis.

Dengan pelan, mempelai pria menyingkapnya, menunjukkan paras menawan perempuan yang baru saja dinikahinya.

Dan seorang pemuda, hanya bisa mengepal erat tangannya di antara keramaian. Netranya tak henti memandang sedari tadi. Kalau saja dia bisa tak berkedip, akan ia lakukan hingga akhir acara. Menyakitkan, memang. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh rakyat biasa sepertinya.

Yang tidak memiliki kuasa apa-apa.

Berharap lebih, tapi tak bisa.

* * *

.

 ** _―_** ** _Gong Xi Fa Cai_** ** _―_**

 ** _[Yuu, Yan He, Zhiyu Moke, Xin Hua, Xia Yu Yao] plus Yuezheng Longya and Mo Qingxian (makanya publis sendiri yang full story lel tokohnya gabisa mentok di 5 gomen)_**

 ** _Rada historis/AU._**

 ** _Full-story dari cerita panda di Antologi "Because of Food" yang diselenggarakan oleh Sae Kiyomi di akun kolaborasi Vocaloid Author Indonesia. Jangan lupa membaca karya keren author lain di sana, ya~! Mari ramaikan Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia bersama~!_**

 ** _Warn: Typo nyisa._**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka dilahirkan dari keluarga yang berada jauh di bawah garis kemiskinan. Kehidupan sebagai rakyat jelata membuat mereka serba kekurangan.

Walau tak mengurangi kebahagiaan mereka.

Seorang anak laki-laki blonde dengan sigap mengulurkan tangan pada seorang gadis cilik yang hendak keluar dari sungai.

"Yan He, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering mandi di sini."

Si gadis mendongak, meski tatapannya tetap tajam kala menyambut tangan temannya.

"Harusnya kau menemaniku dan menggosok punggungku, Yuu."

Raga berhasil terangkat karena tertarik. Suara kecipak tercipta. Yuu tertawa tanpa suara. Ia hanya mengangguk setuju.

Setelahnya, tiap kali Yan He hendak mandi, ia akan ikut. Ah, hampir saja lupa. Sebenarnya mereka tetangga, cukup dekat juga ibu mereka. Yan He sudah tak memiliki ayah karena beliau tewas di medan pertempuran. Begitu pula Yuu. Mereka menghabiskan hari-hari di desa dengan hal sederhana yang sekiranya dapat mereka lakukan.

Miskin.

Itulah kesulitan hidup yang harus dijalani. Apalagi jika tinggal jauh dari ibukota provinsi. Tidak setiap hari bisa makan nasi, Yuu dan Yan He sering berpetualang ke hutan mencari makanan; dengan senjata tentunya. Senjata yang dimaksud hanyalah sebilah pedang yang biasa digunakan Yuu juga ketika berlatih pada tetua desa Jika mereka tak mendapat buah, Yuu akan mencari hewan. Tidak harus besar, dapat babi hutan saja mereka bersyukur.

Mereka lalu kembali, memasak di rumah Yan He. Sebagian daging lalu dibawa Yuu juga untuk ibunya. Namun Yan He selalu menolak memakannya. Ia hanya suka mencari. Yan He lebih suka memakan daun bambu daripada daging. Maka Yuu akan mencari jahe atau kunyit untuk dibuat sop; ―siapa lagi kalo bukan demi Yan He. Yuu sangat pandai dalam seni pedang; warisan tak kasat mata ayahnya dahulu yang pernah menjadi prajurit. Yuu setiap hari melatihnya, mengasah kemampuannya dengan berlatih tanding dengan tetua desa sebelum pergi ke sungai.

Jika tiba saatnya tahun baru, bersama-sama mereka akan membuat _nian gao_ , menyusunnya membentuk segitiga. Ibu Yan He sangat menyukainya. Mengingatkannya akan mendiang ayah Yan He yang juga menyukainya. Yuu selalu tersenyum puas ketika berhasil membuat ibu Yan He tersenyum untuknya ―anggap saja sebagai imbalan _nian gao_ yang dibuatnya bersama Yan He.

Sesederhana itu kehidupan mereka di desa.

"Yuu, berapa usiamu sekarang?" Tanya Yan He suatu ketika , kala mereka duduk di pematang saat malam hari, di bawah ribuan kelap-kelip bintang yang menghiasi angkasa.

"Bukannya sama denganmu?" Yuu balik bertanya. Yan He terkekeh,

"Apa kau punya cita-cita?"

"Punya."

"Apa?"

"Menikah denganmu."

Yan He terbahak, seakan itu hanyalah gurauan. Ia menepuk punggung Yuu sedikit keras.

"Hei, tuan pemburu..leluconmu bagus sekali..kalau aku sih ingin jadi kaya..hahaha.."

Rautnya konstan, namun tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia menegakkan wajah, hanya mengumbar senyum.

Berbumbu dusta, mungkin tak apa.

.

.

Mereka bermain bersama lagi, kali ini.

Bukan permainan yang biasa. Permainan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Kaki mereka terasa lengket dan basah, namun bukanlah halangan agar tetap melakukannya. Dilangkahkan pelan-pelan, meminimalisir suara; menyeret.

Hari ini mereka resmi berusia dua puluh. Sebuah tanda kedewasaan.

"Yuu, cepatlah." Bisik Yan He pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Dasar tidak sabaran." Dengus Yuu.

Memancing belut di sawah saat malam hari cukup ekstrim. Faktor penglihatan adalah alasan utama. Jikalau bulan tidak mencapai penuhnya, dipastikan semua akan menjadi gulita. Burung hantu berkeliaran, ada kemungkinan juga ular akan muncul dan mematuk entah darimana. Tapi, Yan He tidak takut. Karena Tuan Pemburu sedang bersamanya sekarang.

"Nona pemburu, bisakah kau geser sedikit?"

"Tentu saja tuan pemburu."

Yuu berhasil menangkap satu. Beberapa kali sempat terlepas dari genggaman karena kelicinan tubuh makhluk itu karena menggeliat sedari tadi hendak meloloskan diri. Kesabaran diuji pada tantangan ini. Yan He turut membantu menahan makhluk itu dengan semua kekuatan yang ia punya.

Sawah yang mulai mengering adalah tanda perpisahan mereka.

* * *

.

.

"Lebih keras, Wu Yuu."

"Tapi setelah ini giliranku, Yan He."

Mereka berakhir lagi di sungai. Berjanji saling menggosok punggung. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka. Yuu dan Yan He selalu datang setelah warga lain mandi. Jadi berduaan adalah hal biasa bagi mereka. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan tanpa sibuk bertanya.

Yuu menggosok lebih keras. Membuat Yan He keenakan.

Mungkin usia telah beranjak kepala dua, tapi mandi bersama bukanlah hal tabu bagi orang desa meski berbeda jenis kelamin. Lagipula, mereka hanya mandi.

"Kulitmu tetap saja putih, Yan He."

Diamatinya punggung gadis itu. Mulus tanpa cacat. Tangannya lalu membilaskan air seakan membersihkan noda. Putih walau sedikit pucat. Yuu suka mengamati punggung Yan He. Baginya sangat indah dan menakjubkan.

"Ah, cukup Yuu. Berbaliklah."

Yuu memunggungi Yan He. Yan He segera membalikkan badan dan gantian menggosok punggung pemuda itu.

"Kotor kau, Wu Yuu." Kata Yan He di sela-sela momen menggosoknya.

"Biarkan saja, apa pedulimu?" Tukas Yuu. Mereka lalu membicarakan beberapa hal, membahas tetua desa yang suka minum, atau ketika seekor panda mengintip mereka dari rerimbunan bambu, mereka hanya tertawa.

Terlalu tenang, ibarat tenang sebelum badai.

.

.

Siang itu kerontang. Persediaan air menipis. Sungai dan sumur pun mengering. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan munculnya sumber mata air baru. Membuat beberapa warga mati karena dehidrasi. Rerumputan kandas, seolah tak tersisa satu helai. Tanah yang retak, menciptakan celah yang Nampak makin besar.

Yan He tak lagi ke sungai, karena airnya tidak ada. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lengket. Ia bersama Yuu merencanakan ekspedisi untuk mendaki gunung yang tak jauh dari desa mereka guna mencari sumber mata air.

Bilangnya sih tidak jauh, tapi itu puluhan kilometer terhitung.

Lalu tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu Kaisar beserta rombongannya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kudengar desa ini mengalami krisis air."

Tidak ada sajian apapun di meja. Sudah berminggu-minggu kekeringan terjadi. Untuk setetes air saja rasanya langka. Warga desa hanya bisa memanfaatkan embun, itupun jika embunnya sedikit banyak.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Kaisar."

Kepala desa lalu membicarakan kondisi warga. Kaisar seksama mendengar. Yuu dan Yan He yang tadi mengantar Kaisar pada kepala desa sungkan untuk pergi dari sana. Mau tak mau mereka harus bertahan hingga pembicaraan usai.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kaisar melirik.

Kepada Yan He.

.

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ucapan Kaisar saat pembicaraan selesai membuat semua orang di sana tersentak. Antara percaya dan tidak.

"Anda serius, Kaisar? Saya hanya bertanya." Salah satu bawahannya bertanya.

Kaisar mengangguk.

Sementara Yan He terbengong, masih belum mencerna perkataan Kaisar beberapa menit lalu.

"Tapi..kalian harus melakukan upacara pernikahan bila mempelai wanitanya berasal dari sini. Maaf Yang Mulia Kaisar, itu tradisi di desa kami walau kami tahu, selir tidak mengadakan upacara pernikahan." Kata seorang tetua desa.

"Tidak apa." Kaisar mengiyakan.

Hal ini membuat Yuu tersadar ia hanya rakyat jelata. Yuu hanya diam, tapi hatinya serasa digores belati. Reflek ia bersimpuh di kaki Kaisar, menenggelamkan wajah, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruknya.

"Bolehkah saya mengikuti anda sekalian?"

 _Kenapa harus kau, Yan He?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuu kesal. Kaisar pikir Yan He itu barang atau apa. Menyubstitusi gadis itu dengan pembangunan irigasi dari pihak istana.

 _Cih._

Kenapa Yan He tidak menolaknya?

Yuu bertandang ke rumah tetangganya saat larut. Di sana Yan He tengah berbincang dengan ibunya di teras depan.

"Yuu? Ada apa?"

Yuu duduk di antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Kau berangkat lusa, kan?"

Yan He mengangguk dengan wajah gembira.

"Apa motifmu?"

Entahlah, nada bicara Yuu berbeda walau tak kentara. Ibu Yan He lalu masuk duluan karena sudah mengantuk. Membiarkan keduanya saling berkonversasi.

"Kita bisa hidup enak. Ibuku dan ibumu pasti mendapat kiriman dari istana. Tidakkah kau menginginkannya, Wu Yuu? Kapan lagi kesempatan ini?"

Itu memang benar. Kapan lagi memangnya mereka bisa membalas budi pada ibunda. Setahu Yuu, selir sekalipun berasal dari provinsi, lalu atas dasar apa Kaisar hendak menikahi Yan He? Yuu ingin menolak realita jika bisa. Yuu masih tak menatap Yan He. Ia memilih menjelajahi langit malam dengan rembulan yang berada pada singgasana tertingginya sekarang.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut si pemuda membuat Yan He hanya menunduk sengsara. Helai pucatnya jatuh ke depan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Yuu menenangkan Yan He dengan menggenggam erat lengannya. Seakan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja selama ada dirinya. Yan He lalu menanyakan sesuatu,

"Lalu, apa kau baik-baik saja, Yuu? Maksudku, nanti kau tak bisa―"

"―mempunyai anak?" Sambung Yuu.

Yan He mengangguk lemah.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula aku takkan pernah mendapatkanmu."

Detik itu, Yan He teringat sesuatu. Saat itu, Yuu tidak bergurau rupanya.

Yan He memeluk Yuu erat,

"Maaf."

Yuu membalasnya. Menghangatkan tubuh mereka dengan dekapan. Memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma tubuh Yan He yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

"Ini bukan salahmu."

Burung hantu masih bertengger di dahan. Suara jangkrik mulai terdengar, bagai orkestra yang menemani malam mereka. Sabit keemasan mengejek mereka dengan menunjukkan pesonanya.

"Mau mandi?"

"Tidak ada air."

Menjadi orang miskin sangat merepotkan.

.

.

Pernikahan tidak digelar mewah. Hanya beberapa kerabat yang hadir di istana. Termasuk permaisuri dan selir raja lainnya. Beberapa, tapi sebenarnya ada ratusan.

Mempelai wanita berdiri tegap, walau wajahnya tertutupi cadar tipis. Dengan pelan, mempelai pria menyingkapnya, menunjukkan paras menawan perempuan yang baru saja dinikahinya.

Dan seorang pemuda, hanya bisa mengepal erat tangannya di antara keramaian. Netranya tak henti memandang sedari tadi. Kalau saja dia bisa tak berkedip, akan ia lakukan hingga akhir acara. Menyakitkan, memang. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh rakyat biasa sepertinya.

Yang tidak memiliki kuasa apa-apa.

Berharap lebih, tapi tak bisa.

* * *

.

.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Aku ingin Wu Yuu menjadi pelayanku seorang."

Ujung kasur tertekan, permintaan Yan He cukup menarik, dan menantang bagi Kaisar. Saat ini Yan He sedang menemaninya di kamar.

"Dia teman masa kecilmu?"

Yan He mengangguk. Kaisar mulai paham.

"Aku...hanya tidak bisa jauh dari Wu Yuu.." Yan He menunduk seraya meremat hanfu yang tengah ia kenakan kini. Kaisar tak bisa melihat tatapannya.

"Baiklah."

Mungkin selirnya ini canggung? Bukan hal aneh, sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Setelahnya, Kaisar mengajak Yuu berburu ke hutan. Ingin tahu apa yang membuat Wu Yuu istimewa di mata Yan He. Apakah pemuda itu bisa berburu? Akan ia buktikan sendiri.

Hasilnya positif. Wu Yuu sudah seperti pemburu sungguhan. Ia berhasil menangkap dua ekor rusa.

―ia sudah terbiasa saat di desa.

Lalu, di lain kesempatan, Kaisar memintanya bertarung melawan Kepala Pengawal. Jika benar dia tahu seni berpedang, maka tak salah bila Yan He menginginkan Wu Yuu sebagai kasim sekaligus pelayannya seorang.

Di luar dugaan, permainannya cukup bagus. Wu Yuu juga bisa diandalkan untuk urusan memasak, juga bersih-bersih. Tangannya pun terampil mencabuti rumput istana.

Sedikit berat hati, sebenarnya.

.

.

* * *

"Lihat, Yuu! Hadiah ini bagus sekali!"

Yan He mengeluarkan beberapa helai sutera panjang. Ada pula yang berwarna keemasan. Yuu hanya terkekeh melihat Yan He yang sepertinya sedang berbinar-binar mendapat hadiah dari permaisuri dan selir-selir lain. Setiap ada wanita baru di istana, hadiah seperti ini adalah suatu hal lumrah.

"Kau mau mencobanya, Yan He?" Tanya Yuu.

Yan He membawa beberapa helai untuk melingkari lehernya. Lalu kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing sisi. Tubuhnya diputar pelan, merasakan lembutnya sutera yang baru kali ini ia sentuh sepanjang hidupnya.

"Yuu, bisakah kau menjahitkannya untukku?" Pinta Yan He kemudian.

"Baiklah. Kita lihat, punya berapa kain di sini." Yuu lalu mengecek kain-kain sutera beraneka warna.

Hari itu, terasa begitu menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Kaisar mengajak Yuu berburu lagi pagi ini. Yuu sedikit keberatan meninggalkan Yan He sendirian, karena Yan He tidak punya pelayan atau kasim lain. Tapi, Yan He mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Nanti kau juga pulang, kan?"

Pulang?

Apa Yan He benar-benar mencintai tempat ini?

.

.

Wu Yuu tak pernah gagal mendapatkan buruannya. Ia dan rombongan kerajaan baru setengah jalan masuk hutan tapi buruan dapat dengan mudah didapat dan ditaklukkan. Yuu mengajari yang lain bagaimana menangkap hewan secara cepat.

Para pelayan yang turut berpartisipasi hanya menatap segan. Kasim baru itu benar-benar hebat. Ia dapat dengan mudah menguasai medan. Menunjukkan kemampuan daripada berbicara.

"Kaisar mengatakan sesuatu pada Yuu. Ia menyerahkan sisa pekerjaannya, lalu memilih jalan lain ―jalan kembali menuju desanya.

Desa yang Yuu rindukan.

* * *

.

.

.

Yan He sibuk bernyanyi di pinggir kolam yang terletak di halaman belakang istana. Penontonnya hanyalah hewan-hewan kecil yang kebetulan berada di sana.

Yan He mengumbar senyum menikmati nyanyiannya. Tak menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya dari celah pintu.

"Orang desa."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini dilakukan penghormatan kepada permaisuri. Yan He sudah diberitahu oleh Yuu tadi. Namun pergi seorang diri masih membuatnya cemas.

Ah, tidak. Ia harus bisa tanpa Yuu kali ini.

Yan He diantar oleh seorang pelayan sekaligus kepala dapur istana; Mo Qingxian. Karena ia juga belum begitu mengenal lingkungan istana.

Di bangunan utama ―bukan tempat selir yang terpinggirkan― Yan He merasa dirinya amatlah kecil. Di dalam ruangan, para selir lain juga mulai berdatangan bersama pelayan mereka.

Yan He menepuk dahi, pelayan sekaligus kasimnya sedang tidak ada ―maksudnya Yuu, bukan Qingxian.

Yan He memilih berbaris di sebelah kiri yang kebetulan masih rumpang. Mereka ―para selir― sama-sama menunggu permaisuri tiba.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan balutan hanfu biru-hitam muncul, berdiri di tempat tertinggi di sana. Serentak, para selir memberikan hormat.

"Angkat kepala kalian." Ucapnya kemudian. Para selir lalu menegapkan tubuhnya kembali. Permaisuri yang diketahui Yan He bernama Xia Yu Yao itu tersenyum. Benar-benar anggun bagi Yan He.

Sayang, hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

.

.

Alangkah terkejutnya Yuu ketika mendapati bangunan hangus di sana-sini. Semua dilahap api tanpa menyisakan satu pun. Jilatannya makin besar karena tertiup angin sinilah Yuu berdiri, memandang bagaimana desanya hancur tepat di depan matanya.

Yuu memandang penuh tanya pada Kaisar ― _mengapa anda mengajak ke sini?_

"Kau tahu, seluruh penduduk di sini adalah pengkhianat."

Bukan. Ingin Yuu mengatakannya. Ayahnya hanyalah prajurit yang menuntut keadilan ―tewas di medan perang hanyalah kebohongan. Ayahnya dan ayah Yan He meninggal karena dihukum mati pihak kerajaan.

Yuu menatap kosong, mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya.

Akankah ia harus berdusta kembali pada Yan He jika ditanyai suatu saat?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kepala pengawal sedang menikmati waktu istirahatn malamya. Samfoo hitamnya sedikit terbuka. Ia hendak menuju kolam ikan yang terletak di halaman belakang. Kakinya sedikit menggantung, sedikit menyentuh tanah. Ia hanya menatap rembulan di langit malam yang sedang cerah dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lantai kecokelatan. Ketika tanpa sengaja, ia mendengar suara petikan menggoda pendengarannya.

Ia beringsut, mencari dan memastikan sumbernya. Rupanya salah satu selir sedang memetik _Guqin_. Kepala pengawal itu hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Menikmati waktu anda?"

Kepala putih menoleh, "Kepala pengawal? Selamat malam. Aku Yan He."

"Saya sudah tahu." Kepala pengawal hanya terkekeh. Yan He merengut kesal. Ia lalu melanjutkan acara memetik Guqin yang ia pinjam dari Qingxian.

"Saya Yuezheng Longya." Ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku juga tahu."

Yan He memainkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang bagus, tetapi penempatan jarinya salah. Guqin bukanlah alat semudah itu.

"Yang itu harusnya dipetik begini." Longya membenarkan dengan memetikkannya. Yan He jadi sebal.

"Apa boleh buat, aku baru belajar. Dan kemana Yuu? Bisa-bisanya tak pulang hingga malam, cih." Curhatnya entah pada siapa.

"Yuu? Wu Yuu, kasim anda?" Longya tak mungkin lupa pada lawan berlatih pedangnya.

"Ya. Ah, sudahlah. Besok saja." Yan He hendak beranjak, namun Longya menahannya agar tetap duduk. Yan He menautkan alis tak mengerti.

"Apa?"

Longya mengamati wajah wanita itu sebentar, sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Yan He, ternyata kau di si―"

Yuu menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Ia baru pulang dan langsung mencari Yan He. Kata Qingxian si kepala dapur istana, Yan He meminjam Guqin darinya karena ingin belajar memainkan alat musik.

"Yuu?" Yan He segera berdiri dan menghambur pada Yuu, memeluknya erat. Kepala pengawal ,yang kini memandang heran pangkat tiga.

Merasa diperhatikan, Yuu mendorong pelan bahu Yan He.

"Ayo kembali. Ini sudah malam. Biar kukembalikan Guqin milik Qingxian." Ujarnya.

"Aku masih ingin berlatih, Yuu." Yan He memohon.

"Besok kau bisa melakukannya. Ayo, Yan He."

Kepala pengawal diam menatap kepergian mereka. Yan He masih merengek, tapi Yuu tak mendengarkan. Ia sibuk melirik tajam pada kepala pengawal walau telah berjalan menjauh. Dibalas dengan tatapan serupa.

'Kau..'

.

.

"Yuu, mengapa sih kau sibuk sekali bersama Kaisar?" Tanya Yan He di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju kamar selir itu. Yuu hanya menghela nafas lelah,

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku diajak berburu. Kalau aku menolak, kepalaku yang jadi taruhan."

Yuu benar. Baik dirinya maupun Yan He memang bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Kalau ingin cari aman, hanya harus patuh saja.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku kesepian." Yan He berdecak kesal. Tidak ada siapapun yang diajak bicara hari ini ―kecuali Qingxian dan Longya― , tentu membuatnya merasa sepi.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan. Yuu membukakannya untuk Yan He dengan senang hati, sementara Yan He melangkah masuk meski masih sedikit merasa kesal.

Yuu lalu ikut masuk dan menutup pintu. Di dalam ruangan Yan He tidak ada hal-hal mencolok selain pedang milik Yuu yang terpajang menggantung pada dinding.

"Mau teh, Yan He?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur."

Masih marah rupanya. Yuu membiarkannya saja kala Yan He merangkak naik ke kasurnya dan mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Sedang Yuu sibuk mencari sesuatu di laci yang tak jauh dari ranjang Yan He.

"Hei, Yuu." Panggil Yan He, pelan. Namun Yuu masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa, Yan He?" Tangannya masih merogoh isi laci.

"Aku rindu ibu. Kau tidak?"

"Tentu saja rindu, tapi aku harus mengawasimu, kan? Aku tidak bisa keluar istana tanpa alasan yang bagus." Dijejalkan lebih dalam.

Cih. Kenapa kasim diperbolehkan keluar sementara selir sepertinya tidak? Ternyata berada di istana merenggut kebebasannya. Ia ingin berburu lagi bersama Yuu, ―atau apapun itu asal keluar bersama Yuu.

"Nanti kalau kau berburu lagi, ajak aku, Yuu."

"Tidak, Yan He."

Yan He ingin cepat-cepat tidur sekarang.

Yuu meraih dua gulungan yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Dibukanya ikatan, lalu melebarkan tiap sisi untuk dapat mengetahui isinya. Selesai dengan gulungan pertama, ia berlanjut ke gulungan kedua. Membaca dengan seksama.

Jangan sampai Yan He mengetahui ini.

.

.

* * *

 _"_ _Dengar, ini adalah daftar tanaman beracun yang kutemukan di rumahku. Begitu mendapat kesempatan, gunakan ini sebaik mungkin._ _"_ _Tetua desa member Yuu sesuatu sebelum rombongan Kaisar_ _―_ _ditambah Yuu dan Yan He_ _―_ _kembali ke istana. Tetua berbicara pelan seraya menyelipkan dua gulungan ke dalam pakaian Yuu._

 _"_ _Kesempatan?_ _"_ _Ulang Yuu. Tetua mengangguk lemah,_

 _"_ _Kau tahu mengapa kita semua jadi begini? Daerah kita adalah daerah terisolasi. Kerajaan mengabaikan kita, membiarkan kita mati perlahan-lahan. Entah apa alasannya ia kemari dan membawa Yan He. Ia ingin kita menanggalkan kesan buruk terhadapnya._ _"_ _Jelasnya._

 _Yuu baru mendengar hal ini. Ia mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tetua desa._

 _"_ _Mungkin akan sedikit lama, tapi tunggulah._ _"_

* * *

.

.

Siang ini Kaisar ada pertemuan dengan pemimpin provinsi guna membahas sengketa perbatasan. Permaisuri merasa bosan, sebelum akhirnya pergi ke tempat para selir.

.

.

Di dapur sangat ramai karena para pelayan sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Dan kini Yuu turut bergabung dengan mereka. Alasannya; hanya dia yang bisa memasak sesuai selera Yan He. Buatan pelayan lain tak ada yang cocok untuk lidah teman masa kecilnya. Yuu dapat menyimpulkan demikian karena sudah seminggu ini Yan He mengalami sakit perut walau tidak parah. Yuu membawa beberapa tumbuhan yang dapat dimakan seperti alang-alang dan jahe berdasar saran tabib. Para pelayan lain yang melihat Yuu memasak tampak takjub.

"Kau hebat juga memasak." Puji Qingxian. Yuu hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Desas desus bahwa kasim Wu Yuu dapat melayani selir Yan He sendirian memang benar rupanya. Benar-benar mengesankan.

Yuu sudah selesai dengan masakannya. Ia lalu pamit kepada Qingxian dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

Yan He masih memetik Guqin di kamarnya sambil menunggu Yuu kembali dari dapur. Pelan-pelan ia memetiknya seperti yang dilakukan Longya semalam. Parasnya nampak lebih sumringah, lalu merepetisi kembali permainannya.

"Selamat pagi, selir Yan He."

Yan He menjeda kegiatan bermusiknya. Ia terkejut mendapati permaisuri berdiri di ambang pintu seorang diri.

"Ah, selamat pagi permaisuri." Yan He berdiri dan setengah berlari menuju pintu untuk menyambutnya. Yan He membungkuk sopan di hadapan permaisuri, sebelum kepalanya ditarik sepihak.

"Orang desa, jangan pikir kau telah mendapatkan semuanya." Nadanya mengintimidasi, berusaha memojokkan.

"Pe-permaisuri..sakit.." Rintih Yan He.

Tindakan Xia Yu Yao untung tak berlangsung lama, karena Yuu menuangkan sup jahe panas ke lengan wanita bangsawan itu. Permaisuri merintih kesakitan dan melepaskan Yan He ―sebelum memaki kasim itu,

"Dasar! Orang desa tak beretika! Kaisar akan mengusir kalian jika mengetahui ini!"

"Dan Kaisar akan mengusir anda jika saya mengatakan perbuatan anda barusan pada selir Yan He, permaisuri." Yuu menatap nyalang meski telah berkata sopan.

Yu Yao berdecih. Suara kulit bertemu terdengar menyakitkan. Yan He menarik Yuu sebelum bertanya dengan nada panik,

"Yuu?! Kau baik-baik saja?! Pipimu merah!"

Yuu hanya tersenyum,

"Bukan hal besar, jangan khawatir."

Yu Yao silih menarik samfoo hitam yang tengah dikenakan Yuu. Didekatkan wajah, Yuu tak sempat mengelak dan menyebabkan mangkuk lain yang dibawanya terjatuh, menumpahkan isi dan menggelinding acak.

Iris laut Yan He terbelalak.

.

.

Kejadian itu terus terbayang setiap Yan He hendak tidur kini. Ia mulai bertingkah aneh semenjak seminggu belakangan. Adegan ciuman antara Yuu dan permaisuri sangat mengganggunya. Apa..yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

"Yan He, matamu menghitam. Cepatlah tidur. Besok ada penghormatan pagi-pagi."

Yan He mendadak tuli.

Yuu hanya membiarkannya. Ia pun tak tahu isi pikiran Yan He, jadi bagaimana hendak bertindak?

"Yuu, kemari." Yan He memberi gestur untuk mendekat dengan tangannya. Yuu segera berjalan ke arahnya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Ada apa, Yan He?" Yuu tak bisa melihat wajah Yan He yang tertunduk. Tanpa kata, isyarat ataupun aba; Yan He menariknya, mengeliminasi spasi di antara mereka dengan mempertemukan masing-masing celah ranum. Suara deritan kaki ranjang yang cukup keras terdengar karena Yuu menimpa Yan He.

Yuu yang seratus kali lebih waras dari Yan He segera mengangkat wajahnya, membuat distan seketika. Ia lebih sadar diri, juga.

"Jangan, Yan He."

"Mana yang lebih kau suka? Ciuman dariku atau permaisuri gatal itu?"

Antara menangis dan tertawa, Yuu tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Maka, ia tersenyum lebar ―lebih dari yang biasanya.

"Tentu saja darimu, Yan He."

Mana mungkin Yuu mengatakan tidak pada dambaan hatinya. Yuu berkali lipat terlihat senang karena ini, ia mengepal erat. Yan He mengalungkan tangan ke leher Yuu dan menariknya sekali lagi sebelum jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Yan He tersenyum puas dalam buaian kematian singkatnya. Sementara Yuu menenggelamkan wajahnya sejenak pada perpotongan leher dan bahu wanita itu, menghela nafas ―menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar Yan He karena tertidur; sebelum beranjak menjauh.

"Mengapa kau memberiku harapan, Yan He?"

.

.

"Lihat! Yuu! Bunganya mekar!"

Yan He tampak berseri. Yuu membawakan segelas teh seraya mengamati Yan He yang berlarian ke sana kemari mengejar kupu-kupu di antara harumnya bunga. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Yan He! Pelan-pelan saja!"

"Siap, Wu Yuu!"

Yuu mengamati, menelisik arah belakang secara hati-hati. Ditemukannya Longya mencuri pandang dari rerimbunan semak.

Tidak semudah itu, Yuezheng Longya.

"Yan He! Habiskan tehmu dulu!"

"Kau menyebalkan, Yuu! Tangkapkan aku seekor kupu jika begitu!"

Kompensasi? Yuu tertawa dalam hati. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia mulai berdiri dan bertukar posisi dengan Yan He. Mencari hewan bersayap itu dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Yan He masih sibuk menyesap teh yang tadi dibawakannya. Yuu berhasil mendapat seekor yang mempunyai sayap kuning, dengan segera ia menunjukkannya pada Yan He.

"Lihat? Aku tidak seperti dirimu."

"Awas kau, Wu Yuu." Yan He memicing sebal, sebelum tertawa,

"Bagaimana wajahku tadi, Yuu? Sudah menyeramkan?"

"Tidak."

Yan He mengerucutkan bibir, tidak terima. Yuu lalu membebaskan kembali kupu yang ia tangkap tadi.

"Yuu! Kenapa dilepaskan?! Aku belum menyentuhnya!" Yan He beranjak, berusaha mengejar ―tapi hewan itu terbang makin tinggi menuju batas pandang lazuardi.

"Kembalilah, aku akan berlatih hari ini dengan Kepala Pengawal." Pesan Yuu, membereskan perabotan teh dan berjalan pergi.

"Wu Yuu! Jangan kabur kau!" Yan He berlari agar dapat segera mengikutinya. Sementara Yuu tersenyum pada satu sisi semak, terhalang dari pandangan Yan He.

Senyum meremehkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuu pergi ke tempat latihan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Lawan latih tandingnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kepala Pengawal. Saling berhadapan, pedang diayunkan sekali; menimbulkan kesan tegas dan menantang. Longya sudah berspekulasi sejak lama, bahwa Wu Yuu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang tak terkira.

Kaki saling mengeliminasi distan, tanpa ragu membenturkan lempengan besi. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup menyakitkan telinga. Sesekali hunusan hamper mengenai raga lawan, namun tak ada dari mereka yang mengalah, enggan. Masih tetap bertarung ―walau tak yakin latih tanding adalah alasan yang tepat kali ini.

"Ada apa, Yuezheng Longya?"Yuu sibuk menghindar.

"Kasim Wu Yuu, beritahu aku sesuatu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"Longya masih agresif menyerangnya tanpa jeda.

Yuu menepis ayunan dan berputar, ujung tajam senjatanya menaik perlahan secara horizontal. Longya tak kurang akal, ditundukkan kepala menghindari tebasan,

"Kau seperti ingin membunuhku, Wu Yuu." Tukasnya.

"Dengan senang hati, Longya."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan latihan kembali. Yu Yao yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya memandang tajam kearah kasim Wu Yuu. Bergantian ia melihatnya dengan Longya.

"Permaisuri, sedang apa anda di sini?" Qingxian yang kebetulan lewat memberanikan diri bertanya. Apa gerangan yang membuat permaisuri berpergian tanpa pengawalan?

"Qingxian, selidiki siapa Wu Yuu sebenarnya." Dikibaskan kipasnya, menepis pendidihan imajiner di kepalanya. Qingxian menyetujuinya, karena ia juga penasaran siapa sosok Wu Yuu sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-8 tahun kemudian-**

.

.

Hari masih gelap kala Yuu terbangun mendengar isakan pujaan hatinya. Dengan mata terkantuk, ia berusaha sadar sepenuhnya. Ia yang tidur di bawah segera berdiri menuju ke sumber suara untuk memastikan.

"Yan He? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Maaf, Yuu. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk." Yan He mencoba memejamkan netranya kembali, mencoba menghapus imaji buruk yang sempat dilihatnya dalam bunga tidur.

"Mimpi apa itu?" Yuu memilih mendengarkan.

"Seluruh istana kacau, lalu perang, lalu..." Yan He menjeda, tak mampu lagi meneruskan. Semua yang tergambar dalam mimpi terlalu mengerikan.

Yan He menghentikan isakannya saat Yuu membelai surai pucatnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Yan He. Tidurlah kembali. Besok tahun baru."

Setelahnya, Yan He menggeleng. Yuu mengangkat bahu, namun kedua tangannya membenarkan posisi tidur Yan He yang miring. Kemudian kembali memakaikannya selimut guna mengusir dingin.

"Yuu?"

Yuu hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

Membuat Yan He melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu, Yuu? Kaisar suka lumpia."

"Ya." Delapan kali kau mengatakannya.

Mimpi buruk Yuu belum berakhir sejak dulu.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu suasana tahun baru di istana sangat meriah. Para pelayan menyiapkan makanan sebanyak mungkin, karena jumlah anggota istana yang tak kalah banyak. Para pengawal memperketat keamanan di bawah komando pemimpin pasukan mereka. Mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Ada pula yang sibuk menyapu halaman depan sebagai pertanda menyambut rezeki.

Gerbang istana berbahan jati itu terlihat kokoh nan tinggi. Dua pengawal terbaik diletakkan di depan pada masing-masing sisi. Dengan tombak diarahkan diagonal membentuk tanda silang. Sedang pada setapak menuju bangunan utama beratap lapis tiga, barisan prajurit berbaris pada kanan-kiri. Tombak setengah dimiringkan menuju tengah dengan kain merah yang berkibar akibat ulah angin.

Di dalam, hampir selesai sebentar lagi. Ornamen yang didominasi warna merah menghiasi tiap jengkal bangunan. Lampion bergantungan elok. Warna merah merupakan warna yang baik bagi masyarakat Tiongkok karena dipercaya akan membawa kesejahteraan.

Berbalut sutera berlapis emas dan bertumpuk, dengan dominasi rubi, hanfu dan cheongsam yang dikenakan sebagian besar perempuan istana, juga jubah labuh bagi para lelaki. Beberapa mengenakan samfoo ―karateka yang juga difungsikan sebagai penjaga tambahan untuk beberapa ruang.

Berbagai hidangan di meja panjang dan lebar di aula tengah. Mulai dari mie, lumpia, ayam berikut bebek utuh, ikan, jeruk mandarin, lapis legit, dumpling hingga nian gao. Semua yang disajikan tak lebih dari sekedar pengharap kebahagiaan dan kekayaan dari perayaan tahun baru ini.

"Gong xi fa cai.."

Seorang kasim berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya membereskan ruangan. Seorang wanita yang mengenakan hanfu putih-hijau di balik kelambu tersenyum dan turun dari ranjangnya.

"Gong xi fa cai..Yan He.."

Kasim itu bingung harus bicara apa saat wanita berstatus selir itu turut melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Ah, sudah tahun baru, Wu Yuu. Apa kau melihat Hua?"

"Dia bersama Moke tadi.."

Wanita itu tampak seperti ragu, namun ia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana di ruang utama? Aku juga ingin menyiapkan makanan, Yuu."

Yuu, nama kasim itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya,

"Itu tugas para pelayan, anda hanya harus duduk dan menunggu Kaisar memanggil anda."

Yan He berdecak kesal, "Aku tidak suka menunggu. Ayo, Yuu."

Yuu tak bisa menolak uluran tangan Yan He yang kemudian mencengkeram lengannya erat. Membawanya keluar ruangan dan berlari di antara para pelayan wanita yang sibuk membawa makanan.

"Tolong hentikan, anda bisa dimarahi Kaisar."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu menyiapkan makanan tahun baru! Dapur ke kiri, kan?"

Yuu hanya bisa pasrah. Semoga ini tidak membuat dirinya dihukum.

.

.

.

* * *

Di dapur yang terbilang luas, hampir menyamai lapangan depan, para pelayan sibuk meracik bumbu hidangan. Ada yang membuat lumpia, menggoreng ayam dan bebek, hingga menata nian gao sedemikian rupa.

Yan He berbinar takjub, "Ini mengagumkan, Yuu!"

Yuu hanya menghela nafas dan memijit tengkuknya. "Anda harus kembali ke ka―"

"Hei, kau! Biarkan aku membantumu!" Yan He berlari menuju ke arah para pelayan yang sibuk memasak mie.

"T-tapi.."

Gedebuk!

Belum sempat mencegah selir satu itu, kaki Yan He tersandung kain bawah hanfu miliknya yang menjuntai. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Yan He!" Yuu langsung berlari menyusulnya dan mengangkat tubuh Yan He. Ia menatap penuh cemas,

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Yuu bergidik mendapati kepala majikannya yang kini berdarah walau hanya sedikit.

"Jangan egois, biar ku panggilkan tabib."

Yan He mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Benar saja, Kaisar menyambangi ruangan Yan He setelah mendengar kabar dari para pelayan di dapur. Ia masuk dengan tiba-tiba, membuat tabib dan Yuu selaku taijian Yan He terkejut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yan He?"

Busuk.

Jangan ucapkan nama Yan He dengan mulut kotormu itu.

Yuu hanya menunduk, kesampingkan dulu kebenciannya. Ia merasa gagal melindungi Yan He.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan, Wu Yuu?"

Yuu membungkuk penuh sesal, "Maaf Kaisar. Saya lalai menjaga wanita anda."

Kaisar hanya terdiam sejenak. Atensinya lalu beralih pada Yan He yang kini tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Yan He."

"Baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia."

Kaisar tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Sungguh kurang ajar. Sayang, Yuu bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Keberadaannya bagai butiran debu dan siap disapu kapan saja.

Yan He adalah teman satu desa bersama Yuu di Guang Xi. Yuu menyukainya sejak kecil. Yan He terpilih menjadi selir ketika usianya menginjak kepala dua. Yuu yang tidak mau berjauhan dengan Yan He―dan juga tidak mau menerima kenyataan― akhirnya mencari cara agar selalu dapat bersama Yan He di istana. Dengan sukarela ia mendaftarkan diri menjadi Taijian atau Kasim, pengabdi lelaki untuk keluarga istana yang telah melakukan Jingshen. Tujuannya tidak lain tidak bukan agar tetap bisa melihat pujaan hatinya ―walau tahu kini Yan He telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Yuu tidak keberatan dengan semua itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Xin Hua melirik sebal pada Moke di sebelahnya. Moke suka sekali meniru gambarannya. Ia kesal.

"Zhiyu Moke! Jangan meniruku terus!" Xin Hua menutupi kertas menggambarnya dari Moke.

"Siapa yang meniru gambarmu, Xin Hua?"

"Bukankah itu jelas sekali?" Matamu buta, kau meniru gambar jerukku, 'kan?

"Lebih baik kau membantu pelayan menyiapkan makanan, bukan begitu?"

"Sebaiknya kau berkaca, Moke. Posisi kita sama."

"Apa maksudmu, hah."

"Ehem."

Deheman khas terdengar di belakang mereka. Kepala Pengawal tersenyum penuh arti.

"Menikmati hari kalian, ya?"

"Tidak!" Sahut Xin Hua cepat seraya menunjuk ke arah Moke. "Dia meniruku."

"Masuklah, makanan sudah siap. Oya, tolong panggilkan selir Yan He di ruangannya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Moke langsung melesat, meninggalkan Xin Hua yang masih terbengong.

"APA?!" Setelah sekian detik ia sadar Moke akan segera mengalahkannya. Tidak mau keduluan, Xin Hua berlari menyusulnya.

"Moke! Aku takkan kalah darimu!"

Kepala jenderal tersenyum saat melihat dua helai kertas bergambar jeruk.

"Tidak mirip."

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku akan memberitahukan kondisimu pada Kaisar. Kepalamu pasti masih sakit, kan?"

"Jangan, Yuu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban di perayaan tahun baru." Dengan susah payah, Yan He mengambil posisi duduk.

"Tapi, Yan―"

"Aku juga ingin menikmati makanan bersama semua orang."

Oh, Yuu benci ini. Saat Yan He dalam mode melankolis, mengatakan sesuatu tentang cinta atau apalah itu namanya.

Buka matamu, Yan He.

"Jika kau memaksa. Mau memakai apa?"

Yan He tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjentikkan jari, "Cheongsam merah!"

"Baik." Yuu menuju lemari pakaian dan mencarikannya. Setelah ketemu, ia membawa satu setel pakaian itu pada Yan He yang beranjak dari ranjang.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Yuu melepas hanfu putih hijau yang dikenakan Yan He. Bordiran emas itu dibuka hingga lapis terakhir. Dengan cepat, Yuu memakaikan cheongsam dengan bordir serupa pada Yan He. Tidak mau setan keburu menggoda imannya.

Yuu membenahi pakaiannya sekali lagi, dari atas hingga bawah. Membenarkan kerah, merapikan lipatan, juga meluruskan bagian yang masih tampak kusut. Ia memandang iba pada kepala Yan He yang masih membekas biru setelah diobati tabib. Pasti sakit.

"Nona Yan He! Kepala Pengawal memanggil anda!"

Yan He menoleh, mendapati dua anak kecil masuk ke ruangannya dan berseru bersamaan. Yuu menghampiri mereka, membisikkan sesuatu. Kedua anak itu hanya mengangguk antusias. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali pada Yan He.

"Oh, aku akan ke sana."

Yan He sudah tahu tujuan Kepala Pengawal. Pasti Kaisar menantikannya pada acara makan bersama. Senyum merekah di bibir Yan He.

"Lihat, aku yang menang!"

"Aku lah! Telingamu tuli, kali!"

Yuu lalu menyisiri helai pendek nan pucat milik majikannya, sementara Yan He hanya tersenyum sambil menyenandungkan sebuah syair.

Bohong jika Yuu tak merasa tersisih.

Lalu dua anak kecil itu berlari keluar kembali, saling mengejar, mengingatkan Yuu saat mereka masih di desa.

"Yuu, kau tahu?"

"Ada apa, Yan He?"

"Aku senang kau yang menjadi kasimku."

Yuu tersenyum miring. Antara penolakan dan harapan ternyata beda tipis, ya.

"Aku juga senang menemanimu."

"Bagaimana kabar ibu? Apa ia sehat? Sudah delapan tahun aku di sini. Kau diijinkan keluar masuk istana, bukan?"

"Ya, ibumu baik-baik saja."

Desa Yuu dulu terbakar habis akibat pasukan istana yang mengejar sekelompok pemberontak. Yuu baru mendengar kabar itu keesokan harinya lalu mencari keberadaan ibu Yan He.

Beliau ikut menjadi korban kebakaran.

"Syukurlah. Yuu, bisakah kau kirim Nian Gao atau sesuatu ke rumahku? Ibuku sangat menyukai masakan tahun baru. Makanan di sini lebih enak daripada saat di desa. Ibu pasti suka."

Yuu selesai menata rambut Yan He. Ia menepuk bahu wanita itu dan menaikkan sudut bibir; bersandiwara,

"Kaisar menunggumu, Yan He."

.

.

.

Moke dan Hua balapan ke dapur istana. Kedua anak pelayan itu menghampiri salah satu pelayan lain yang sedang membuat lumpia.

"Bibi, kami punya sesuatu yang akan membuat lumpia untuk Kaisar makin enak! Kasim Wu Yuu yang memberikannya kepada kami! Katanya ini resep rahasia dari desanya!"

Bibi pelayan itu menatap sebentar benda, yang sepertinya serbuk dibungkus lipatan kertas. Ia sedikit ragu, tapi yang memberikannya adalah Wu Yuu, salah satu kasim kepercayaan Kaisar. Namanya terkenal di kalangan bawahan, karena dia suka menemani Kaisar berburu di hutan, sebulan sekali. Para pelayan saja merasa segan ketika bertatap muka dengannya.

"Baiklah. Untuk Kaisar."

.

.

.

Suasana riuh. Menuju ke bangunan utama, ada seratus lebih wanita beserta kasimnya menyusuri setapak. Sesekali terlihat anak kecil di antara keramaian. Para pengawal memberi hormat segera.

Yuu berjalan di belakang Yan He, dengan sebilah pedang pada sisi kiri. Dilihatnya Yan He yang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya riang, ia pasti sangat menanti hari ini. Tahun baru untuk awal yang lebih baik, bukan?

Pintu lebar terbuka. Layaknya massa yang berkumpul. Satu per satu wanita masuk dengan langkah anggun. Di tengah ruangan, telah terdapat berbagai macam hidangan pada lima meja makan berdiameter tak sedikit. Seluruh anggota istana dapat menikmati tahun baru ini bersama-sama, begitu kata Kaisar. Jadi mereka bebas mencicipi berbagai macam hidangan.

Yan He duduk di kursi ke tujuh, sedikit jauh dari Kaisar yang duduk di singgasana bersama permaisuri. Kepalanya menunduk , parasnya tertutupi sehelai kain hitam tipis ―dengan Yuu yang setia berdiri di belakangnya. Dalam satu baris kursi bertingkat satu dua tanjakan menyerupai anak tangga ini ada Kaisar, Permaisuri, juga sembilan selir paduka. Sedangkan 81 wanita lainnya bergabung bersama para pelayan dan kasim mereka. Tidak mendapat kursi, hanya berdiri dan bercengkrama sembari menyantap makanan di meja.

"Yu Yao? Bagaimana menurutmu hidangan tahun baru ini?"

"Tampak lezat, Yang Mulia."

Yan He memicing dengki pada permaisuri yang mendapatkan kursi di sisi orang dengan jabatan tertinggi di negeri ini. Yuu turut melirik Kaisar sebentar, namun ia meluruskan pandangannya kembali.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, tahun baru adalah berkah dari Dewa. Kita harus berbuat baik dan semoga semua masalah dapat diatasi dengan bijak." Kaisar berpidato singkat sebelum mempersilahkan makan.

Para pelayan begitu cepat mengambil makan di meja pertama dan ketiga. Lain halnya dengan Kaisar beserta wanitanya. Kaisar memakan potongan lumpia yang disuguhkan oleh sang permaisuri, Xia Yu Yao.

Yan He memilih daging ayam utuh sebagai menunya. Dengan senang hati Yuu memilihkan. Ia sempat menaikkan alis heran, padahal Yan He itu paling tidak suka daging. Tapi, biarlah. Mungkin ini juga akan mengurangi pekerjaannya untuk membujuk Yan He makan daging. Ia tidak akan repot lagi.

"Yuu..aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Baik."

Yan He mendorong kursi ke belakang, berdiri lalu membungkuk sejenak sebelum berjalan pergi bersama Yuu menuju kamar mandi di bangunan lain. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Yuu merasa Yan He terlalu aneh hari ini. Tidak hanya hari ini saja, selama delapan tahun terakhir menjadi selir Kaisar, ada sikapnya yang kadang menjadi tanda tanya bagi Yuu. Tapi, sudahlah. Yuu harus menghentikan pikiran negatif pada teman satu desanya itu.

Huh, teman? Padahal Yuu berharap lebih dari itu.

Yan He berhenti melangkah saat mereka tiba di tikungan sepi. Tampaknya semua pelayan bersemangat untuk merayakan tahun baru. Yuu pun ikut terhenti karenanya.

"Ada apa, Yan He?"

Tanpa berbalik, tak Yuu ketahui ekspresi wanita itu. Ada nada putus asa menggantung pilu di sana.

"Menurutmu, salahkah jika aku berharap lebih?"

Yuu belum menjawab, hatinya getir teringat realita yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Ia tahu, karena Yan He pernah menceritakannya sendiri.

"Tidak, sama sekali."

"Aku ingin pernikahanku didengar semua orang, bukan hanya orang istana dan―"

"―menjadi selir?" Potong Yuu.

Yan He terisak.

"Ini tahun baru, Yan He. Setidaknya kau harus makan, walaupun ayam utuh takkan mengubah apapun." Lanjutnya.

Benar, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Mereka hanya harus menerima dan menjalani apa yang ada. Yuu meraih pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

"Yuu?"

"Aku juga muak berputar di tempat yang sama."

Hening.

"Ayam dan bebek utuh bagus untuk pernikahan, bukan?" Yan He bertanya tiba-tiba. Yuu mengernyit heran.

"Maksudmu?"

Yan He berbalik, membalas genggaman kasimnya. Lebih erat dan lebih hangat ―menurut opini sepihak.

"Mungkin aku seperti ini karena dulu tidak pernah makan daging ayam atau bebek sekali pun?"

Yuu tersenyum jenaka menanggapi. Membaca pikiran Yan He ada kalanya begitu mudah.

"Menurutmu, kenapa?"

Di tikungan sepi itu, mereka berdua tertawa sejenak melupakan dunia. Dengan kedua tangan dengan jemari bertautan. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak tertawa begini? Salahkan penghalang yang disebut status. Mereka bahkan lupa bagaimana cara tertawa yang benar.

Mereka hanya harus tertawa.

"Kau mau membukanya, Yuu?"

"Aku melihat wajahmu setiap hari, jadi untuk apa?" Yuu berusaha menolak.

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Sialan kau. Jangan salahkan aku, Yan He.

Sedikit ragu, Yuu menaikkan tangannya. Jemari menyentuh tepi helai kain penutup wajah. Layaknya mempelai pria yang membuka cadar tipis mempelai wanitanya. Biarkan Yuu merasakan nirwana fiktif sekali saja dalam hidupnya.

Realita menamparnya. Relasi di antara mereka tak lebih dari si pelayan dan majikannya.

Sepasang safir itu, penuh kelembutan. Menatapnya intens seolah hanya mereka eksistensi yang tersisa di dunia.

Yuu menutup kembali penghalang itu. Sudut bibir Yan He terangkat melihatnya.

"Ah, aku mau makan dumpling, Yuu."

Yuu mengangguk pelan, tersenyum tulus untuk wanita itu,

Bersikap seperti semula, selayaknya selir dan kasimnya. Mereka berdua kembali menuju ruang makan. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam.

Saat tiba di depan pintu ruang makan ,tiba-tiba terdengar kegaduhan. Orang-orang berhamburan panik. Yuu dan Yan He lalu melongok ke dalam, melihat Kaisar jatuh tak berdaya.

"Kaisar keracunan! Bawa semua pelayan dan tabib kemari!" Entah siapa yang mengatakannya. Membuat Yuu bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ada ap―Yan He!"

Wanita itu pingsan dalam dekapannya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat berkali lipat.

Mengabaikan kegaduhan, Yuu membawanya. Menggendong wanita itu di punggungnya. Sebelum semua orang berpikir jernih, langkah seribu ia ambil seolah ikut panik. Hingga arah lariannya menuju gerbang istana yang lengang.

"Wu Yuu, berhenti di situ."

Yuu menghentikan lariannya. Kepala pengawal mengacungkan sebilah pedang besar ke arahnya. Yuu nampak sedikit terkejut,― awalnya.

Kepala pengawal melirik ke arah Yan He.

"Apa yang kau lihat, kepala pengawal?"

Atensi teralih pada sang lelaki. Yuu mengulas senyum mencurigakan.

"Gong xi fa cai."

"Wu Yuu!"

Yan He lamat-lamat terbangun dari pingsannya. Gelap perlahan sirna. Yang ia dapati pertama kali adalah warna merah.

Merah yang mengerikan. Bukan filosofi warna merah yang selama ini dipercayainya; membawa keberuntungan.

Melihat Kepala Pengawal tertusuk pedang tepat di jantungnya. Jatuh beberapa sekon kemudian dengan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bias lagi didengar Yan He.

Yan He sedikit terkejut, tapi itu tidak lama saat ia menyadari ia tengah berada di punggung Yuu, memeluk leher teman masa kecilnya dulu.

"Yuu?"

Yuu menoleh ke arahnya, membuat distan di antara mereka sedikit tereliminasi. Nafas terasa satu sama lain kala ujung indera pernafasan bersentuhan tanpa sengaja. Yuu baru menjawab beberapa sekon kemudian,

"Ya, Yan He?"

Yuu sudah lama tenggelam dalam lazuardi yang dimiliki dambaan hatinya. Menatapnya dari dekat membuatnya ingin tenggelam lebih dalam ke sana.

Yan He terkekeh pelan saat Yuu mulai berlari, membawanya keluar dari istana. Meninggalkan kenikmatan dunia yang membelenggu mereka selama sewindu.

Langkah tegap Yuu tampak tidak terbebani dengan Yan He di punggungnya.

"Jadi, kita akan miskin lagi?" Tanya Yan He. Yuu menjawab tanpa memutus direksi netranya, berlari melewati jalur yang tidak diketahui orang istana.

"Apa peduliku?"

Yan He menahan tawanya.

"Ada yang lucu, Yan He?"

Menggeleng pelan, Yan He mengeratkan dekapannya pada leher Yuu. Membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin di punggung pemuda ini. Helai putihnya bersambut makin kencang dengan sibakan angin yang menerpa, bagai melodi indah pengantar tidur untuknya. Wanita itu memejamkan kelopak dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum,

"Kotor kau, Wu Yuu."

Tahun baru, untuk awal yang baru.

* * *

 **―** **fin** **―**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_**

Yesss and this is the full storyyyyy /jump/ #ripenglish

Kemarin di antologi saia potong yah hahaha maaf motongnya bukan awal ke tengah tapi tengah menuju akhir HAHAHA SCENE PENTING DI CUT PULAK HAHAHAHA #ketawaalaraichi /digilas

* * *

 **Beberapa istilah :**

―Kasim/Taijian : pengawal pribadi laki2 yang telah di jingshen/kebiri. Bertugas untuk mengawal kaisar dan wanita-wanita istana Tiongkok hingga masa Dinasti Qing ( permaisuri, dan selir, juga wanita berstatus bangsawan di istana) lupa di dinasti siapa yang ada 81 wanita etc kek gitu...tiap dinasti bisa beda2 jumlahnya.

―Nian Gao : Kue Keranjang

―Ayam dan bebek utuh merupakan simbol dan doa yang bagus untuk pernikahan bagi orang Tionghoa. Lumpia namun yang berwarna keemasan diangap sebagai representasi kekayaan.

―Gong Xi Fa Cai : selamat tahun baru

Thanks buat Sae Kiyomi, saya agak kesulitan nyari tema makanan yaudah imlek aja #hoi

Otsukare and thanks for read!


End file.
